Revolución
by marcyroth
Summary: Un motín se desata en la Torre T y proviene del lugar menos esperado. BBRae
1. ¡En armas!

**NA: Holaaaaaaa, gente del mundo! Aquí estoy de vuelta con un nuevo fanfic que espero que les guste mucho, evidentemente es BBRae y pues, nada más, disfrútenlo!**

**Disclaimer: No poseo a los Jóvenes Titanes **

* * *

"Hermanas mías, hemos sido oprimidas por nuestra tirana durante años, relegadas, despreciadas; pero hoy, escúchenme bien, hoy ¡ha llegado el día de nuestra liberación!"

Raven se encuentra vestida como militar con la bandera de E. U. detrás, y es ella quien dirige estas palabras al ejército que se encuentra frente a ella, el cual después de su discurso estalla en vítores y gritos de guerra. Esta situación es por sí misma bastante... inusual, bueno, pues esto es todavía más raro cuando nos damos cuenta de que quien habla no es Raven sino una de sus emociones (Valiente para ser más específicos) y el ejército al cual se dirige está compuesto por las emociones restantes.

Así es, las emociones de Raven se han amotinado, ¿la razón? los sentimientos que nuestra hechicera comenzó a desarrollar hacia cierto titán, aunado al hecho de que la joven mitad demonio se ha hartado de las discusiones que sostienen sus emociones y el alboroto que causan; podríamos pensar que, después de derrotar a Trigon, y ya que Raven puede usar sus emociones de manera más libre el resultado sería una mayor apertura y control de las mismas, sin embargo, los viejos hábitos son difíciles de cambiar y Raven, en lugar de reconocer más a sus emociones, se irritó por la nueva libertad que éstas gozaban. El resultado fue que la azarathiana decidió tomar medidas drásticas, relegó a sus emociones a su inconsciente creando una fuerte barrera con su parte consciente donde creo una base de operaciones, dotó a su conciencia de una figura como la de las emociones y le dio el cargo de carcelera. A pesar de la arbitrariedad de estas medidas, las emociones lo tomaron con relativa calma y se resignaron a su nueva situación, entonces ¿por qué iniciar una revuelta ahora? para conocer la respuesta debemos regresar a la mañana de ese día.

_Flashback_

"No, Chico Bestia, no tengo ningún interés en ir a la tienda de cómics contigo"

"Oh, vamos, Rae"

Raven cerro bruscamente su libro y lo miro directamente a los ojos.

"Realmente no puedo comprender como es que después de todos estos años no entiendes que quiero que me dejes de molestar, que te alejes de mi. No quiero tener nada que ver con tus infantiles ocupaciones, no quiero escuchar tus bromas, no quiero jugar videojuegos, no quiero leer tus cómics. Te lo diré una ultima vez y espero que por fin te quede claro: No-quiero-pasar-tiempo-contigo."

Generalmente, el chico verde hubiera ignorado sus palabras e insistido en que accediera a lo que sea que el quisiera hacer; pero esta vez era diferente, no había ojos brillantes ni gritos ni energía negra ni amenazas de matarlo o lanzarlo por la ventana, Raven había pronunciado estas palabras de una manera perfectamente insensible sin rastro de rabia, y por esa misma razón, a Chico Bestia se le ocurrió por primera vez que la hechicera estaba hablando en serio, que realmente lo odiaba. Sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos y sus ojeras descendieron como las de un perrito regañado, balbució un incomprensible "lo siento" y salió de la sala común.

Inmediatamente, Raven sintió un alboroto dentro de su estomago y detrás de su cabeza, lo cual indudablemente era provocado por la culpa, sin embargo, la heroína estaba en negación y decidió retirarse a su habitación para meditar un poco. Por supuesto, la meditación no resulto como ella esperaba y no pudo concentrase porque la expresión de CB aparecía constantemente en su mente; cansada, dejo de flotar y se preparó para irse a dormir más temprano de lo habitual, cuando eso tampoco funcionó se dirigió a la cocina para tomar una taza de té y una pastilla que por fin la dejara dormir.

"Amiga Raven, ¡qué bueno que ya estás aquí! estábamos pensando en ir a buscarte."

"Umm... ¿de qué hablas, Starfire?"

"¿Lo olvidaste? ¡Es la noche de las películas!" y la joven alienígena comenzó a flotar por el aire emocionada.

"Lo siento, me duele la cabeza, solamente vine por una taza de té"

"Oh... está bien, espero que tu salud sea restablecida pronto"

Raven siguió preparando su té mientras los Titanes seguían conversando.

"Oigan, y ¿dónde se ha metido el elfo? ya debería estar aquí"

"Es cierto, amigo Cyborg, el amigo Chico Bestia siempre se emociona por la noche de las películas y no lo he visto en toda la tarde"

"Raven, tú no sabes qué tiene ¿verdad?" preguntó Robin entrando en modo detective.

"No, ¿debería?" contestó Raven con su máscara de desinterés y logrando que la culpa aumentara su dolor de cabeza.

"Bueno, últimamente has sido más mala con él que de costumbre, espero que no estén peleando de nuevo"

"Escucha, lo único que he hecho es poner más distancia entre nosotros con el objetivo de evitar conflictos, si hay algo malo con él, es problema suyo y yo no tengo nada qué ver. Si les preocupa tanto, ¿por qué no van a preguntarle ustedes mismos?" y se fue, dejando a tres Titanes asombrados.

'Técnicamente es verdad ¿no?' pensaba la hechicera mientras se dirigía a su cuarto 'después de todo, si lo traté mal fue culpa suya, además no necesariamente tiene que estar triste por lo que sucedió, tal vez tanto tofu por fin lo hizo enfermar o algo así' Por fin entró, tomó la pastilla con el té y después de un rato se quedó dormida.

_Fin del Flashback_

Con la titán inconsciente, sus emociones fueron capaces de atravesar la barrera, amarraron y amordazaron a la conciencia de Raven, ahora se encuentran celebrando su victoria y planeando sus próximas acciones.

"Muy bien, todas sabemos que esto es temporal, los poderes de Raven no soportarían una vida controlada completamente por las emociones, pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos gozar de un poco de libertad." comenzó a decir Inteligencia, el cerebro de la operación "Por lo tanto, el plan es el siguiente: cada una de nosotras tendrá un día para controlar el centro de operaciones por lo que tendrá total control del cuerpo de Raven y podrá hacer lo que se le antoje siempre y cuando no dañe a los otros y no resulte demasiado sospechoso. Luego de que los ocho días hayan pasado le devolveremos el control a Raven y se dará cuenta de que no puede deshacerse de nosotras, que tiene que enfrentarnos."

"Y con algo de suerte, podremos hacer que Bestita nos quiera" intervino Afecto muy emocionada y provocando que Feliz estallara en un ataque de euforia.

"¿S-seguras que es buena idea que ella salga?"

"¡¿A QUÉ TE REFIERES CON ESO?!"

"Basta, basta" dijo la auto proclamada líder "no te preocupes Tímida, desde que Trigon fue derrotado Ira es menos peligrosa, además todas estaremos aquí observando lo que haga cada una, si intenta pasarse de la raya, la detendremos" Valiente le dio unas palmaditas a su compañera para animarla y miró a la otra de manera severa para recordarle quién manda, Ira le devolvió la mirada y en sus ojos brilló una chispa de odio, pero no dijo nada. La líder continuo dirigiéndose a todas las emociones "Ok, el orden en que salgamos será decidido por sorteo, pero primero debemos arreglar el desastre que Raven causó, por lo que creo que la primera que debe salir, eres tú"

"¿Y-yo?"

* * *

**Algunas aclaraciones:**

**- Creo que más que emociones son partes de su personalidad pero es más cómodo llamarle emociones así que eso haremos.**

**- Casi no he leído fanfics en español que involucren mucho a las emociones así que no sé cómo les digan ustedes, yo estoy usando Tímida, Valiente, Feliz que así las nombran en el episodio de Nevermore, a Rude le ponen Pereza, la morada es Pasión pero yo se lo cambié a Afecto que me gustó más, y pues Rage ya no me acuerdo pero creo que Ira está bien, las únicas que quedan son Knowledge a la que yo le puse Inteligencia y el único problemita es la café, en muchos fanfics en inglés le ponen Wisdom o sease Sabiduría pero en el cómic "Pieces of me" es Slovenly que sería como Descuidada o Despreocupada, y eso se me hace muy parecido a Pereza, entonces ¿ustedes qué opinan? ¿la dejamos como Descuidada o le inventamos una nueva personalidad? **

**Espero sus Reviews :3**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	2. El peor día de mi vida

**NA: Hola genteeeeeeee!... se que tarde mil años en subir el siguiente capitulo y probablemente me odien :( les juro que estuve muy ocupada, no es como que estuviera viendo anime ni nada de eso... ammm ok, tal vez un poquito, pero de verdad tuve mucho que hacer y ademas, como pueden notar, es de los capitulos mas largos que he escrito, me llevo mucho porque les aseguro que estoy tratando de que quede lo mejor posible... por cierto, mil mil gracias por sus reviews, me alegra que les haya gustado y espero que siga asi. Sobre introducir a Lujuria... eeeem no, la verdad no se me da eso de los lemons jeje... peeeeeeero decidi que podemos inventar una nueva emocion y creo que ya se cual sera, espero poder hacer algo divertido con ella jiji.**

** Aaaaaanyway... aqui esta el siguiente capitulo y espero que les guste. **

**Disclaimer: Alguien posee a los TT y la ultima vez que revise no era yo :(**

* * *

Raven se despertó temprano al igual que siempre, pero a diferencia de los demás días sentía una gran pesadez; con grandes esfuerzos logró salir de la cama y se miró en el espejo, se veía terrible: su cabello estaba todo revuelto y tenía unas ojeras impresionantes, quedó inmóvil unos segundos y recordó los eventos del día anterior, sin darse cuentas las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos.

"Sé que debo disculparme, p-pero no sé si pueda hacerlo, seguramente me odia y no quiere verme"

'Vamos, tú puedes, es algo que debemos hacer' la animaba Inteligente dentro de su mente.

Suspirando, por fin se arregló y salió de su habitación, una vez que se aseguró que ninguno de los titanes estaba cerca se dirigió a la habitación de Chico Bestia y tocó gentilmente a la puerta.

_Toc toc_

...

_Toc toc_

"¿Lo ven? me odia"

'Lo más seguro es que siga dormido, toca más fuerte'

'No, ¿por qué no mejor entras y lo despiertas? ¡Debe verse muy lindo dormido!'

"¿E-entrar? ¿sin permiso? n-no puedo"

'Pues algo tienes que hacer, de lo contrario aparecerán los demás y será aún más vergonzoso'

Al pensar en esa situación, Raven se puso completamente roja y tragó saliva.

"E-está bien, entraré"

Raven se teletransportó dentro de la habitación pero una vez en ella vio que estaba vacía.

"¿Ch-chico Bestia? No está, lo sabía, me odia, se enojó tanto por lo que le hice que se fue de la Torre, nunca debí tratarlo de esa manera..." se hubiera seguido lamentando pero ya no le era posible contener sus lágrimas y ahora lloraba desconsoladamente. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no notó que todo en la habitación comenzaba a temblar, hasta que un ruido seco la detuvo.

"¡Ouch!"

A través de sus lágrimas logró distinguir algo verde desparramado en el piso, rápidamente se limpió los ojos y pudo ver claramente a Chico Bestia quien se había caído de la litera y ahora se estaba sobando la cabeza, cuando ésta dejó de darle vueltas se fijó en la hechicera parada frente a él.

"¿Raven?" y recordando lo sucedido al día anterior desvió nuevamente la mirada y continuó con tono amargo "¿qué haces aquí? creí que no querías verme"

"Y-yo... ummm... bueno... lo-lo lamento"

Chico Bestia la miró, sus ojos enormes por la sorpresa y su boca abierta casi hasta el suelo; pero Raven no notó su expresión porque estaba muy ocupada jugando con su capa a causa de la vergüenza, su cara completamente roja.

"Entiendo si no quieres perdonarme, yo siempre te estoy tratando mal, pero... quería que supieras que en realidad me gusta pasar tiempo contigo."

Y antes de que la vergüenza la consumiera se envolvió de energía negra y salió de la habitación dejando a un asombrado Chico Bestia.

* * *

Definitivamente a Tímida le había tocado la peor suerte, primero había sido designada para disculparse con Chico Bestia y ahora volaba, en contra de su voluntad, para enfrentarse con Cinderblock que estaba destruyendo media ciudad. Claro que Cinderblock no era una gran amenaza comparado con la cantidad de villanos que habían tenido que enfrentar antes, pero la pobre de Tímida casi se hizo pipí cuando escuchó sonar la alarma que indicaba que la Ciudad necesitaba de los Titanes; y Starfire, por órdenes de Robin, había tenido que sacarla casi a rastras de la Torre mientras que el enmascarado la miraba con extrañeza.

Finalmente llegaron a su destino y los Titanes, al escuchar la orden de su líder, comenzaron a atacar. Starfire lanzaba rayos a diestra y siniestra, Cyborg también atacaba con su enorme cañon, Chico Bestia se convirtió en un T-rex y embestía al enorme monstruo, Robin brincaba de un lado para otro lanzando cosas de su cinturón de utilidad y Raven... bueno, Raven estaba hecha bolita en un rincón alejado de la batalla.

A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos Cinderblock no parecía debilitado en lo más mínimo, entonces fue que el joven líder se dio cuenta de la ausencia de uno de los miembros del equipo y escaneó la zona buscándola, por fin dio con ella y le gritó:

"¡Raven! ¿qué haces ahí? ¡Te necesitamos!"

Mientras, en la mente de Raven, todas estaban atentas a lo que sucedía afuera.

'Parece que la descubrieron.'

'¿Y qué va a hacer? Tímida no es muy buena para las peleas.'

'Yo saldré a ayudarla.'

'No, Valiente, creo que ella misma debe resolver el problema, no debemos interferir.'

'Bueno, pero si podemos animarla ¿cierto? ¡Vamos, Tímida, tú puedes!'

Una a una, las emociones comenzaron a animar a su compañera... bueno, a excepción de Ira y Pereza. Al sentir el apoyo, Tímida sonrió levemente y comenzó a levantarse y preparase para luchar. Una vez frente al monstruo, suspiró y recitó el conocido mantra:

"¡Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

Una gran cantidad de energía negra salió de sus manos golpeando a Cinderblock y haciendo que se estrellara en un edificio cercano. La victoria era para los Titanes.

* * *

Más tarde y después de celebrar con pizza, los Titanes se encontraban en la sala decidiendo que película verían ya que la noche de películas del día anterior se había cancelado.

"¡Ya sé, ya sé! Veamos Wicked Scary 10" decía un emocionado Chico Bestia dando saltitos.

Raven solamente lo miró con ojos muy grandes y pensando 'Hoy no es mi día'

"Es buena opción, dicen que es más aterradora que todas las anteriores juntas." opinó Cyborg

"Además, el amigo Chico Bestia se sintió mal el día de ayer, podríamos darle gusto hoy."

"Raven, ¿te encuentras bien?"

La hechicera había caminado sigilosamente hacia la puerta para escapar de ahí, ya estaba a punto de lograrlo cuando el Chico Maravilla la descubrió y ahora todos la miraban extrañados.

"Ummm... yo... solo iba a..."

"Raven, no me digas que tienes miedo." por fin habló Cyborg con una sonrisa retadora.

"N-no es que tenga miedo, es que yo..."

"Verás la película con nosotros ¿verdad?" de repente, un chico verde se había adelantado y se encontraba invadiendo su espacio personal.

"Ummmm"

"Por favooooooor"

"..."

"Aaaaaaanda"

"..."

"Por favorcito, por favor, por favor, por favor..."

Chico Bestia seguía insistiendo mientras que Raven solamente lo miraba en silencio, secretamente buscando un buen pretexto para irse sin que pareciera que estaba asustada; el resto de los Titanes se habían aburrido y estaban en la cocina preparando las palomitas, botanas y todo lo necesario para ver la película. Cuando se dio cuenta de no les estaban poniendo atención, Chico Bestia decidió probar una nueva estrategia.

"Si no lo haces, creeré que lo que dijiste ayer es verdad, que en serio me odias y no quieres pasar tiempo conmigo" lo dijo con el tono más dramático que pudo lograr y Raven lo miró agrandando los ojos.

"P-pero yo me disculpé por eso, te dije que no era cierto."

El chico verde suprimió una sonrisa de victoria y continuó mirándose las uñas.

"Las palabras no bastan, Rae, es necesario comporbarlas con acciones."

'Tiene razón, debes demostrarle que nuestra disculpa es sincera.'

'Además, podrías aprovechar para abrazarlo si te da miedo.'

La pobre hechicera soltó un suspiro de resignación y asintió.

"¡Perfecto!" Chico Bestia no perdió tiempo y la arrastró al sillón antes de que tuviera tiempo de cambiar de opinión.

* * *

Los Titanes se encontraban sentados frente a la gran pantalla viendo Wicked Scary 10; por supuesto Robin y Starfire juntos y la princesa alien abrazaba fuertemente a su novio cada vez que se asustaba, lo cual significaba que el gran líder estaba hecho papilla; Cyborg estaba en medio con un gran tazón de palomitas para él solo, junto a él estaba Raven temblando ligeramente y finalmente Chico Bestia mirando con gran ansiedad y saltando de vez en cuando.

Nuestra pobre hechicera no podía más, no sabía por qué había aceptado ver esa condenada película, deseaba más que nada estar en su cuarto meditando tranquilamente y tomar una taza de té; pero esa no era una opción, si se iba en ese momento Chico Bestia no la perdonaría, además todos sabrían que era por su miedo y Cyborg no la dejaría vivir en paz... y finalmente, bueno, era probable que ni siquiera pudiera meditar o dormir con todas esas imágenes en la cabeza.

En una escena particularmente escalofriante, Raven no pudo más y se tapó completamente la cara con su capucha, temblando incontrolablemente; Chico Bestia se dio cuenta de eso y puso la mano en su hombro mientras le susurraba:

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

Al sentir el contacto, Raven no pudo evitar un pequeño brinco, pero Chico Bestia lo atribuyó a que la chica se encontraba muerta de miedo así que no apartó la mano y continuó diciéndole:

"No tienes que seguir viéndola si no quieres."

Esta era la oportunidad que estaba esperando, tal vez todos se burlarían de ella por tener miedo pero al menos Chico Bestia no estaría molesto con ella. Poco a poco, Raven se fue descubriendo, pero el alivio que sentía no duró mucho ya que al quitar su capa de la cara descubrió que el chico verde se encontraba muy cerca de ella, por lo que se sonrojó intensamente; al mismo tiempo, él se percató de la cercanía, se puso rojo a su vez y ambos saltaron separándose uno del otro. Chico Bestia, que se encontraba en la orilla del sillón, salió volando y cayó al suelo; Raven, por su parte, chocó con Cyborg, quién, asustado, aventó el tazón de palomitas provocando que volaran por todo el lugar; además, sus gritos espantaron a la alienígena quien una vez más aplastó a su novio mientras que lanzó rayos desde sus ojos, destrozando la televisión.

Los Titanes se quedaron boquiabiertos mirando el hoyo donde antes había estado su gran pantalla, por fin, después de unos minutos que parecieron eternos, Robin volvió en sí, logró zafarse de su novia y se puso frente a ellos con los brazos cruzados y mirándolos con severidad.

"¿Quién es el responsable de esto?"

"Starfire, ella lanzó los rayos y... ¡arruinó mi hermosa pantalla!" respondió Cyborg, quien fue el siguiente en recuperarse.

"Pero tus gritos fueron lo que la asustó" Robin no iba a regañara a Starfire que solamente era una pobre víctima de lo ocurrido... por supuesto, no tenía nada qué ver con que fuera su novia.

"¡Raven fue la que lo ocasionó!" respondió el mitad robot indignado.

"¿Raven?"

"S-sí...bueno... yo"

"Yo tuve la culpa" intervino Chico Bestia mientras se levantaba con dificultad, cuando vio que todos lo miraban comenzó a rascarse detrás del cuello sonriendo inocentemente "Yo asusté a Raven, no era mi intención, lo siento."

"Chico Bestia, es hora de que aprendas cuándo hacer tus bromas y cuándo no, en castigo tú arreglarás este desastre" Chico Bestia bajó sus orejas decepcionado pero no se quejó, decir la verdad hubiera sido algo mucho más vergonzoso "...pero agradezco tu honestidad, y el hecho de que no te quejes por tu castigo es una muestra de que has madurado, así que te ayudaré." antes esto, la cara de Chico Bestia recuperó su alegría habitual.

"¡Gracias, viejo!"

"Muy bien, Titanes, creo que es mejor que todos nos vayamos a dormir." Y todos se dirigieron a sus respectivos cuartos.

Ya en su cuarto, Raven se quitó su capa y se preparó para dormir, le hubiera gustado agradecerle a Chico Bestia por asumir él la culpa, pero en realidad no sabía qué decir, él no la había asustado sino que ella se había puesto muy nerviosa por tenerlo tan cerca, sin embargo, ¿cómo podría explicarle eso sin tener que confesar que le gustaba? Él también se había alejado ¿significaba que no le gustaba? ¿o estaba tan nervioso como ella? En fin, eso no podía resolverlo por más que le diera vueltas al asunto así que decidió dejarlo y dormir. Una vez en su cama, no pudo evitar recordar todos los eventos del día y una sonrisa cruzó su rostro... después de todo, no había sido un día tan malo.

* * *

**Eso es todo por hoy, prometo tratar de apurarme con el proximo... sera bonito y divertido :D**

**Por cierto, entre los anime que vi estuvo Death Note y saben que? AMO A L! a ustedes les gusta? si alguno no lo ha visto, corran en este momento a verlo... pero ya!... siguen aqui?... fuera!... ok no, primero dejen me un review :3 **


End file.
